Problem: Simplify the expression. $5q(4q+7)$
Solution: Use the distributive property to distribute the ${5q}$ $ = ({5q} \times 4q) + ({5q} \times 7)$ $ = (20q^{2}) + (35q)$ $ = 20q^{2} + 35q$